Intellectual property, embodied in books, articles, films, music, television shows, and the like have become an increasingly important asset. Often, there is a complex bundle of intellectual property rights associated with a given intellectual property asset. For example, an owner of a film can divide and license portions of rights associated with the film. The owner can license the right to exhibit the film in different markets to different licensees. Further, the owner can grant the right to exhibit the film in different language to different licensees. In addition, the licenses can be granted for limited, specified times. Thus, there can be numerous intellectual property rights associated with even a single asset.
In order to manage intellectual property, conventional systems maintain intellectual property databases. Given the number of properties and the large number of associated property rights an owner may have, it can be challenging to determine what properties and rights are available. Using conventional techniques, the process of determining property and rights availability can be time consuming and processor intensive. In addition, the intellectual property database can become very large and difficult to maintain.